fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Elfman Strauss
|kanji = エルフマン・ストラウス |race = Człowiek |birthday = Rok X767 |age = 18 lat |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Niebieskie |hair = Białe |unusual features = Wszystko powinno zostać wykonane po "męsku" |affiliation = Gildia Fairy Tail|previous affiliation = |occupation = Mag |previous occupation = |team = |partner = Evergreen |previous partner = |base of operations = Gildia Fairy Tail |relatives = Mirajane Strauss (Starsza Siostra) Lisanna Strauss (Młodsza Siostra) Elfman (Edolas) (Edolański Odpowiednik) |magic = Przejęcie |alias = Łapa Bestii (ang. Beast Arm jap. ビーストアームの Bīsuto Āmu). |manga debut = Rozdział 2 |anime debut = Odcinek 2 |japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto |english voice = Christopher R. Sabat |weapons = |rōmaji = Erufuman Sutorausu |status = Aktywny |image gallery = yes}}Elfman Strauss (エルフマン・ストラウス Erufuman Sutorausu) jest magiem Fairy Tail i bratem Mirajane i Lisanny.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 2, Strona 9 Wygląd Elfman jest bardzo wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną z imponującą muskulaturą. Ma śniadą cerę i "postawione", białe włosy. Pod prawy okiem ma bliznę. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w chińskie wdzianko z czerwoną koszulką pod spodem, a na nogi zakłada tradycyjne sandały japońskie, geta. Jego znak Fairy Tail jest czarny i znajduje się na jego szyi po lewej stronie. Osobowość thumb|left|150px|Młody Elfman Najważniejszą częścią osobowości Elfmana, jest zdecydowanie jego uwielbienie wszystkiego co "Męskie" i na tym oparł swoją filozofię życiową. Prawdopodobnie jest to wynik tego, że obwinia się za śmierć siostry, gdyż nie był wystarczająco silny by zapanować nad bestią, która przejęła jego ciało. Uważa się, za jednego z najsilniejszych członków gildii i nie można mu odmówić racji, gdyż był nawet w stanie stanąć do niemalże równiej walki z Gajeelem, najsilniejszym członkiem Phantom Lorda, a także pokonał Sola, jednego z 4 Żywiołów. Jest silnie związany z siostrą, Mirajane, szczególnie po śmierci Lisanny. Na pozór twardziel, jednak gdy Mirajane omal nie zginęła, długo płakał ze strachu, że mógł ją stracić. Gdy Lisanna ponownie pojawiła się w Earthland wzruszył się do łez. Według jego Karty Gildiowej najbardziej lubi męskość, a najmniej, tak jak jego młodsza siostra, uczenia się. Historia Elfman i jego siostry od dzieciństwa są członkami Fairy Tail, tworzyli razem jedną drużynę. On i Lisanna często asystowali Mirze w zadaniach Klasy S. Niestety podczas jednej z takich misji, Elfman, próbując sobie udowodnić, że potrafi, tak jak siostry, dokonać pełnego "Przejęcia". Jednakże stracił kontrolę nad Bestią, którą posiadł. Lisanna próbowała go zatrzymać, ale on jej nie poznał. Silnym uderzeniem posłał dziewczynę w pobliski las. Od tamtego czasu wini się za jej śmierć i każdego roku o tej samej porze udają się razem z Mirą do kościoła. Jak się jednak okazało, Lisanna, nie umarła, ale Anima przeniosła ją do Edolas. Gdy ostatecznie wróciła, Elfman z Mirą nie mogli się nią nacieszyć. Fabuła Saga Macao Nie robi nic konkretnego, tylko mówi, że mężczyźni powinni walczyć pięściami, po czym zostaje znokautowany przez Natsu i Gray'a. Saga Phantom Lord Gdy Fairy Tail zaatakowała gildia Phantom Lord, wchodzi do środka gildii-giganta. Pomaga przez chwilę Natsu w walce, a potem sam wyrusza na poszukiwanie jednego z 4 Elementu. Napotyka Sola, który wie o nim wszystko. Gdy już prawie zostaje pokonany, zauważa, że Mirajane została zabrana przez gildię Phantom Lord, i transformuje się w pełną formę demona (Pełne Przejęcie Ciała). Wtedy z łatwością pokonuje Sola i ratuje Mirajane. Potem idzie po Graya, a razem z nim do Erzy. Potem pojawia się Jose, który wszystkich pokonał. Po chwili pojawia się Makarov, a Elfman wraz z Erzą i Grayem uciekają. Saga Festiwal Walk Szczęście nie dopisuje Elfmanowi i musi on walczyć z Evergreen. Używa pełnej transformacji, lecz nic to nie daje. Zostaje pokonany i zamieniony w kamień. Później wraca do normalnej formy z powodu przegranej Evergreen z ręki Erzy. Saga Oración Seis Saga Edolas Saga Próby Saga X791 Elfman niespodziewanie startuje w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w zastępstwie za Wendy, która tajemniczo zniknęła. Magia i Umiejętności Kokugyu.png|Łapa Bestii: Czarny Byk 830px-Iron Bull.jpg|Łapa Bestii: Stalowy Byk 830px-Elfman Best Arm.jpg|Łapa Bestii: Kamienny Byk Reptile Beast Arm.jpg|Łapa Bestii: Jaszczur Furry Beast Arm.jpg|Łapa Bestii: Niedźwiedzie Ramie Elfman takes over Jet sword.jpg|Łapa Bestii: Miecz Jet Black Beast Take Over.jpg|Przejęcie Całego Ciała: Dusza Bestii Elfman attacks Bacchus.png|Dusza Bestii: Tygrysołak|link=Dusza Bestii: Tygrysołak Eflman Lizardman take over.PNG|Dusza Bestii: Jaszczuroczłek|link=Dusza Bestii: Jaszczuroczłek Elfman's Beast Soul Ape.png|Dusza Bestii: Małpa Beast Soul Sand Beast.png|Dusza Bestii: Piaskowa Bestia Przejęcie: Dusza Bestii (ang. Take Over jap. テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Elfman w walce może "Przejąć" ciało bestii, które pokonał. Początkowo mógł wykorzystywać tylko ich ramiona, skąd wzięło się jego przezwisko, Łapa Bestii, później chcąc uratować Mirę, osiąga Przejęcie Całego Ciała. *'Łapa Bestii: Czarny Byk' (黒牛 Kokugyū): Elfman zmienia swoją rękę w czarną łapę co zwiększa siłę jego ciosu. *'Łapa Bestii: Stalowy Byk' (鉄牛 Tetsugyū): Elfman zmienia rękę, zgodnie z nazwą w wielką żelazną łapę. *'Łapa Bestii: Kamienny Byk' (獣の腕・石牛 Jū no Ude : Ishigyū): Ręka Elfmana zmienia się w kamienną, przy czym prawdopodobnie zwiększa jego siłę ataku. *'Łapa Bestii: Jaszczur': Elfman zmienia swoją rękę w zielono-brązową łapę z dużymi pazurami pokrytą łuskami jest ona na tyle silna że potrafiła zatrzymać z bliska atak Gajeela Redfoxa Buławę Stalowego Smoka. *'Łapa Bestii: Niedźwiedź': Elfman zmienia swoją rękę w czarną łapę z ostrymi pazurami. *'Łapa Bestii: Ostrze Ciemności '(漆黒の剣 Shukkoku no Tsurugi): Elfman wykorzystując swoją magie przejęcia przejął Jet Black Sword stworzony przez Rustyrose. Ręka Elfmana zmienia się łapę składającą się z metalowych płytek i bardzo ostrych pazurów mogących przeciąć wszystko. *Łapa Bestii: Zwierzę: Elfman może zmienić swoją rękę w każdą łapę zwierzęcia, np. żyrafy. *'Przejęcie Całego Ciała: Dusza Bestii' (ビーストソウル Bīsuto Sōru): Najpotężniejsze zaklęcie Elfmana, które zmienia całe jego ciało w potwora z rogami. Wraz z tą przemianą dramatycznie wzrasta jego siła i szybkość. Demon ten, Król Bestii, terroryzował pewną krainę, Elfman asystował Mirze w realizacji tej misji (była Klasy S). Próbując ratować siostry przejął jej ciało, ale był za słaby i Bestia go pokonała. Jednakże po długich latach ćwiczeń, udało mu się ją podporządkować. *[[Dusza Bestii: Tygrysołak|'Dusza Bestii: Tygrysołak']]: W tej formie, Elfman może poruszać się z niesamowitą prędkością. *'Dusza Bestii: Lizardman': W tej formie, Elfman jest bardzo wytrzymały. *'Dusza Bestii: Małpa': *'Dusza Bestii: Piaskowa Bestia': *'Dusza Bestii: Belcusas': Główne Bitwy *VS Gajeel Redfox = PRZERWANA *VS Sol = WYGRANA *VS Evergreen = PRZEGRANA *VS Fried = PRZEGRANA *wraz z Evergreen VS Mirajane = WYGRANA *wraz z Drużyną Fairy Tail A VS Uczestnicy Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego *VS Bacchus = 'WYGRANA ' Ciekawostki *Mira twierdzi, że Elfman nie zmienił się zbytnio od czasu dzieciństwa. *Blizna pod okiem powstała po nieudanej próbie "Przejęcia" przez Bestię. *Być może czuje coś do Evergreen. *Mimo że jest bratem Mirajane, jego nazwisko nie było wyczytywane ani przy nominacji do Egzaminu na Maga Klasy S, ani do walki podczas Wielkich Igrzysk Magicznych (w tym drugim przypadku przy wyczytywaniu Miry, było również wyczytane jej nazwisko). Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Mężczyźni